guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moa Egg
Confirmation? Pre Searing or Post? The Paintballer (T/ ) 21:27, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :I can confirm, post-searing Regent Valley.-- (T) 21:29, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Confirmed; same.--Ninjatek 21:51, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Oh man what does this do? - Chrisworld 21:40, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Another Tapestry Shard? The Paintballer (T/ ) 21:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::Take it into Sorrows Furnace and /sit on it. - Ap Nightfall Well, nuking all the chickens surrounding the nest doesn't do anything... - Krowman (talk • ) 00:14, 25 August 2007 (CDT) i think this item should be classed as "core" seeing as how its hardened in factions and you get the nesting materials in nightfall. :"Core" usually means something that you can have or access by having any campaign. I think we should find a way to describe the things which require you to have ALL campaigns. (this one, as well as some legendary titles). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:48, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Multi-campaign? -- Gordon Ecker 22:11, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Point of Interest Interestingly, there is a mention of Moa eggs in the Nightfall Hog Hunt quest, but refers to them being in the Canthan region of Echovald Forest, as these are located in the Prophecies location of Regent Valley, doubtful there's a link (at least not one known at this time). --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:00, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Speculation There are screenshots, which may or may not be manufactured/bogus, indicating that something, perhaps a minipet, can be hatched from the Moa egg. See this screenshot for an example.--Ninjatek 22:13, 23 August 2007 (CDT) The screenshots appear to be form an MMOGNation press release, however, confirmation is needed.--DrivenByHell 23:21, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Reminder about Speculation Speculation should be confined to the article's Talk page, not the main article page. This also pertains to items that may or may not be related, including Nesting Material, Herrings, and Volcanic Rocks. I have cleaned up all of those pages, so let's please make an effort to keep the guessing confined to the respective Talk pages.--Ninjatek 13:50, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Not sure how much of this make sense. But it does strike me that Anet not only be giving us a mini pet of some sort, but maybe even a "Mount". I know mounts are of little practical use (except asethetical) in GW, but seeing how the new 18 dungeons in GW:EN couldn't be "ported" directly, a kind of travel support does increases the fun and be inline with GW's directive of minimising unnecessary time-sinks. Anyway, this is pretty far-fetched. --Kenn 18:12, 29 August 2007 PST Quest Item It is unconfirmed that it is a quest item. It does not say quest item in the description and it has no associated quest, what should I change it to?--Gigathrash 23:52, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :oh its real - Chrisworld 00:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know its real, I have one, I'm just saying that its not a quest item, like it says it is in the article. --Gigathrash 00:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::Probably best just leave it as is for now, more information may come to light soon once the GW:EN preview event gets going. No point fussing too much about exactness until more proof one way or other becomes available, for now we can only speculate. --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The Offical Wiki Says "Quest Item" I trust it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.70.58.79 ( ) }. :The official wiki is updated and maintained by players just like this wiki is. There's no reason to trust it more than this one unless the edit was made by an Anet employee. In this case, it was a player who created that page, and since the in-game popup doesn't say Quest Item, then it's not a Quest Item. —Dr Ishmael 09:00, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I have just been ,out of curosity, searching for these items. They have no indication of being a quest item. Perhaps we should experiment with methods of finding out the purpose? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.108.141.67 ( ) }. ::Agreed. Things I've tried: ::*Taking the Moa Egg (Hardened / plain) to Nehdukah (from Hog Hunt quest). Included dropping it in front of him. Repeated with the Black Moa Bird pet in party, but it just caused them to scatter as usual. ::*Replacing the now Hardened egg in the original nest; no joy. ::*Hardening a Devourer Egg from presearing in the falls; no joy. ::: I tried droppiong it in the lava nearby (well burnt/burning cinders) and in the lavan arouynd perdition rock with the volcanic rock. This was before I hardened it. No joy. 58.110.140.124 12:31, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::*Typing /use Hardened Moa Egg with Nesting Material. Didn't work. —zeeZ ::I suspect there's some hatching place (hot area? other nest?) in Nightfall, but can't think where it would be. o0. Will go try Harpie nests. Good puzzle this =) --BlueNovember 12:15, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Gack! Guess not. Below edit was added when I was mid-post. Will go try that. :Well, there's always the white moa :p -Kumdori 22:13, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I was doing primaries and dungeon crawling during the preview so I didnt follow the moa, they can't be tamed atm so maybe they have some kind of purpose with the moa egg quest? Did anyone see if they had a nest or anything around there? 58.110.140.124 02:18, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, you could tame them. -Kumdori 14:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Nesting Material In Resplendent Makuun, near the ranger boss there is a collector that trades 5 Skree Wings for Nesting Material. I suspect that it's another piece of the Moa Egg puzzle... 68.186.242.223 12:09, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :I just confirmed this the collector is Nuwisha and she is near the monk boss. 5 scree wings. I guess this is to stop players from easily hatching the eggs (assuming they hatch) to get whatever reward is coming to them. Instead of 3 visits to some locations and POOF! 100 mini pets. 58.110.140.124 12:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::i just got myself the hardened egg and nesting material => nothing happened, ill try to "use" the nesting material with falls later, if it doesnt work ill try to put the egg back into the moa nest o_o Madjura 16:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::: You'll prolly have to 'give' the material and the hardened egg to some White Moa in GWEN... I think so, at least (I wonder... if the egg isn't hardened, can you get a regular moa? or without the material - white one?) fR0z3n.S0u1 04:24, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Hardened egg Wonder who got the idea of dropping the egg at the falls? I don't drop my items randomly lol Silver Sunlight 13:38, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :You don't drop it, you just click the falls and it changes the egg in your inventory. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:59, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Aha :P Silver Sunlight 16:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::What's interesting is that after you harden your egg (or before I suppose), if you try to click on the Mourning Veil Falls, it says your inventory is already full. Must be a lot of water. --Vortexsam 23:40, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Just a guess You get the egg in Prophecies, harden it in Factions, get the Material in Nightfall and you will be able to hatch it in EotN. This is a pet for someone who has all games. 84.136.243.142 18:02, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::o0 touché. I agree. Good call. --BlueNovember 18:05, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Would have to be customized, which is now possible, otherwise mass creations by one person will be possible. Skree wings are a clever way of limiting players from making 4 pit stops and bam uber mini pet numbers! 58.110.140.124 02:16, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I was able to get 5 skree wings in just one hour farming harpies. I hope ArenaNet avoid the creation of more than one minipet per character (supposing it's a minipet!). Anyway I agree, this is a surprise for players who owns all 4 campaigns. Fei 03:08, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::I too agree, this looks like a puzzle spread across all four campaigns. Quite a tricky one though.--89.12.156.245 09:41, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Another thought: We may be looking at parts of 4 different incomplete puzzles (Incomplete as GW:EN is not yet out, and any bits inside that campaign are presently hidden). I am starting to see too many bits for one puzzle to make sense. Why not distinguish peeps who have Prophecies and GW:EN with one quest item, Factions and GW:EN with a 2nd quest item, Elona and GW:EN with a 3rd item, and all 4 campaigns with a 4th item. I've seen mention of 2 additions to both Prophecies and Factions, I await news of a 2nd find to Nightfall... Yamagawa 00:59, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Volcanic Rock Might be related. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Volcanic_Rock 84.136.220.242 05:36, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Confirmed. Got one of these. :Heat eggs up with the volcanic rocks to hatch them..? Pushbiscuit 19:44, 27 August 2007 (CDT) 19:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Katharine? Is it possible that Katharine could be part of this? She is located in Gyala Hatchery, hatching eggs maybe? seemed logical to me HexDaemon 09:04, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Her appearance was first noted after the GW:EN preview weekend (24th-26th August 2007). :D :not a bad idea, I'll take a hardened egg to her tomorrow if I remember. Hell, might as well bring a volcanic rock too -Ezekiel 09:14, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::I tried with a hardend egg and nothing happend didnt have a rock tough.--Diddy Bow 09:23, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::did you have the hatching materials from nightfall with you too?. ::::Nope just the egg, i will try that when i get the materials though.Tried wiht the materials, egg and volcanic rock and still no diffrence :(--Diddy Bow 09:28, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I've tryed with the nesting material and the hardened egg but nothing happens. Fei 10:38, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Ah well, was worth a try ^^; well, might involve something later anyway... HexDaemon 10:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Looks like I have to farm a few Luxon points to get into the Luxon Area. 84.136.210.113 11:03, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::was there, nothing. had all new items in inventory, even a simple moa egg. Madjura 11:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) You guys may also need the herring they added in. Zho Will come back in EotN. Might be related since she lost her eye to a black moa and is topic in hog hunt. 84.136.210.113 11:48, 27 August 2007 (CDT) why did you put this here? why not in Eotn page or somthing besides her losing her eye to black moa i dont see any relevance. Katharine? What if you made her not busy by vanquishing the area? i have tried with reg moa eggs and nesting mats with the rocks too but dont have time to vanq. 142.177.126.2 14:42, 27 August 2007 (CDT)ook ooks Ohh this is gonna take some time... :oh yes xD will take MUCH time. problem is: HM - takes really long, last 3 enemies might get your party to 60%. NM - you dont know if you really vanquished....and anyways, if you did it, and nothing happens youre pissed on xD and she doesnt look like shes busy fighting, she looks like being busy standing around and confusing people Madjura 16:35, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Another "useless" quest item There's a collector in Twin Serpent Lakes that trades a Herring for 5 bog skale fins. Gruhn the Fisher Pushbiscuit 20:47, 27 August 2007 (CDT) mabay we need to feed the minipet O_o Pijltje 03:51, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :: Branch of Juni Berries? 88.197.164.95 13:12, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Ill have to grab some herring later..ho hum....this is getting tricky. It had better be a good wahtever it is. does wiki have a page where it show all the unknown uses items We should probaly be looking for ways like the falls to change the egg, not items which have no uses Well, i got the herrings...not too hard. i still don't get how food with no uses is going to make a mini moa but oh well Sounds like one of these is a red herring to me... and I'm not sure it's the fish... ;) 71.208.171.78 00:51, 29 August 2007 (CDT)